


Jughead Jones

by AlixWrites



Series: The Boys of Riverdale [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty Cooper, Webcam Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWrites/pseuds/AlixWrites
Summary: The boys of Riverdale all have their moments. Now we get to read the hottest, horniest, and most awkward of them.





	Jughead Jones

Getting back from the drive-in, Jughead walks in to find FP passed out on the couch with a lingering scent of whiskey and a coffee table full of glass bottles.  
"Again," he mumbles, his voice full of disapproval. He grabs an empty trash bag and starts throwing in the bottles. When he finished that, he heads to his room with a laptop in his arms, a smirk on his face, and a bulge in his pants. He dashes through the trailer, the door is locked and his pants off before he knows it. Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
